A sliding door of the type mentioned above is known from DE 10 2008 016 650 B3, to which reference is made here expressly. In this sliding door, the multiple joint comprises a hinge stirrup which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage and on a body flange, and a control lever which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage and on a or the body flange. The prior art sliding door furthermore comprises a first intermediate lever which is rotatably mounted on the control lever, and a second intermediate lever which is rotatably mounted on the first intermediate lever and on the sliding carriage. At the end facing away from the multiple joint, the sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally movably mounted by a centering element. It can be locked there. The control lever includes an extension on which the first intermediate lever is rotatably mounted. At the connecting joint of the first intermediate lever and of the second intermediate lever a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a guideway provided at the sliding door. The guideway extends inclined relative to the guide rail. The guideway extends inclined outwards in a direction away from the hinge stirrup.
Another sliding door as mentioned above is described in EP 2 008 846 A2, to which reference likewise is made here expressly. Here, a drive rod is present, which is rotatably mounted on the control lever. At the end facing away from the multiple joint, the sliding door is rotatably and longitudinally movably mounted by a centering element. It can be locked there. The drive rod is rotatably mounted on the guide rail. The control lever includes a lever arm on which the drive rod is rotatably mounted. At the intermediate lever a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a guideway provided at the sliding door.
It is the object of the present disclosure to propose an improved sliding door of the type mentioned above.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved by a vehicle with a body, with a sliding door which comprises a guide rail and a sliding carriage which is longitudinally movably mounted on the guide rail and which is connected with the body by a multiple joint, and with a centering element which is releasably connectable with a counter bearing. This solution is characterized in that a counter bearing and/or a centering element are provided in the roof region and in the sill region of the body. This can improve the stability of the vehicle in the closed position of the sliding door.
Advantageously, the body does not include a pillar at the part of the sliding door facing away from the multiple joint. When the sliding door is used for example as rear door of a motor vehicle, when the multiple joint is provided in the region of the C-pillar and when the sliding door can be opened towards the rear, it may be advantageous when no B-pillar is present in the body.
In the closed position, the sliding door then is retained in the roof region and in the sill region by the counter bearings and centering element. Since the pillar of the body is missing at the end of the sliding door facing away from the multiple joint, i.e. since in particular the B-pillar is missing, the access opening to the vehicle can substantially be increased. In particular, wheelchairs or the like can more easily or at all be moved into the vehicle or be removed from the vehicle. Nevertheless it is possible to use a sliding door of the type mentioned above.
Both in the roof region and in the sill region a counter bearing and a centering element each are present. It is possible that both counter bearings are provided at the body and both centering elements are provided at the sliding door. It is, however, also possible to provide both counter bearings at the sliding door and both centering elements at the body. Finally, it is also possible to provide one of the two counter bearings at the body and the other counter bearing at the sliding door. The centering elements then each are disposed at the other part.
In certain cases it is advantageous when one counter bearing is provided in the roof region of the body and one counter bearing is provided in the sill region of the body.
In accordance with another advantageous development, one or both counter bearings include a guideway for the centering element. The centering element is guided in the respective guideway. The guideway can be formed as guide channel.
Another advantageous development is characterized in that the one or more centering elements include a centering pin. The centering pin can have a circular cross-section.
Advantageously, the movement curve of the counter bearing differs from the movement curve of the centering element. In this way, a bracing of the sliding door can be produced.
Another advantageous development is characterized in that the end point of the movement curve of the counter bearing corresponds with the end point of the movement curve of the centering element. Then, no bracing of the sliding door is produced at the end point of the movement curves. Due to the deviation of the movement curves existing in the surroundings of the end point, a bracing of the sliding door is produced on leaving the end point, which retains the sliding door at the end point. This bracing generates a resistance to opening of the sliding door. In this way, a stable position of the sliding door can be achieved at its end point.
An embodiment of the present disclosure will be explained in detail below with reference to the attached drawing.